1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water faucet, which has at least one housing and a base plate. The base plate is used in particular to partially close a bottom opening of the housing, said opening being located in an area of the base, and thereby at the same time to fasten the water faucet to a vanity.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE 102 12 477 A1 discloses such a water faucet with a base plate. The base plate used therein is formed as a crossbar whose breadth is smaller than the clear width of the housing bottom opening, whereby the crossbar has a length that is the same or smaller than the diameter of an undercut behind an annular shoulder in the area of the housing opening in the faucet housing. The advantage of this design is that the crossbar can be inserted later in the faucet housing behind the annular shoulder by a slight tilting, whereby then a holder, with which the water faucet can be fastened to a vanity by bracing, can be placed on a bolt fastenable in the crossbar.
The water faucet proposed therein has already proven its worth many times, but takes into account only insufficiently further refinement in the case of housings for such water faucets. Thus, a housing of this type is now preferably produced using a half-shell technique. Very especially preferred, at least in this regard, is that these half-shells are to be produced by a casting process, particularly by a pressure casting process. Moreover, a (costly) mechanical reworking in particular is to be avoided.
It is preferred, furthermore, that the housing, for example, is made non-metallic, therefore is manufactured, for example, out of plastic. It is especially difficult here to provide threads and/or other mating receptacles. In addition, the manufacturing tolerance is much greater. All the same, the use of plastics provides the opportunity to realize the water flow directly in the half-shells, which can be glued, for example, to the housing.